


Stroke

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Head and Hands [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Kink Bingo 2013, M/M, Waiting on the skin, smush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touch and marking, hands, it meant a lot to Greg. It was passing and permanency at the same time, a lingering contact that made him ease up a little. Made him remember that things were the best they'd ever been, and that was... so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroke

They understood one another.

That was the nice thing about it; no matter what happened or what passed, they each knew what the other one was thinking or what they wanted, and that was so far beyond what Greg had in Las Vegas that he usually forgot all about it.

Sometimes, though, he felt a little needy. Felt like he needed to belong, and Will got that. Will had his own moments, and when they came, Greg took care of him.

That was just what they did for one another.

Touch and marking, hands, it meant a lot to Greg. It was passing and permanency at the same time, a lingering contact that made him ease up a little. Made him remember that things were the best they'd ever been, and that was... so good. So good, and there was no need for him to do anything except be in the moment and enjoy that fact.

"Tickles." It did; the line of the Sharpie curved near his hip and went from there into loops and swirls and the light curves of some kind of petals.

Will had an artistic side, sort of. He was a doodler, and he'd occasionally laid out mandala like branching circular vine and loop doodles that could eat entire meeting agendas. "It looks good on you."

He couldn't help laughing. "You look good on me." And then some, in Greg's opinion. His family's, too, and that was nice. Reaching down, he stroked his thumb along the curve of Will's jaw, brushing downwards.

Will smiled, tilted his head up into the touch for a moment. "Mmm. I like them, too. And pretty damn fond of you. What do you think, green next, or blue?"

"Green." He liked green. Purple, too, and he stretched slowly as Will switched Sharpies. "Hmmmm."

Will leaned in close again, half hunched over Greg's hip and concentrating -- or not, more of a lack of thought at all, but focused on his next few strokes. Being the recipient of all that concentration, all of that intense absorption made him feel cherished, and he held still quite carefully, watching.

The green shapes, slow lines and careful strokes, started to form up into words, though Greg couldn't quite read them at the angle he was at.

"What's that?" Curiosity, yeah, but he'd bet anything that Will wouldn't tell him. Not yet, and so he pulled his hands up and away, smiling.

"Almost. Just wait..." Will shifted his funny grip on the pen, and slid fingers up the line of Greg's back.

"Be patient," Greg teased, even as his skin shivered into gooseflesh. "Funny thing to hear from you."

"I know." It was half a bemoaning statement, while he glanced up to Greg. "I'm still apologizing for that window."

Greg laughed, careful not to let it jostle him. "I'm never gonna manage to keep you from doing things like that. Not if I tried, so I might as well learn to accept it."

"Hopefully the good makes up for the weird." Will glanced back down to his work, and added the last few flourishes to Greg's hip.

He couldn't keep the grin from sneaking over his face. "Hey. You've met my family. There was no escaping the weird. Might as well embrace it." And WIll along with it.

"Good, because you're going to have this on your skin for probably a week." It was quietly offered, a pleased noise and a hum of sound as Will leaned back to let Greg peek.

"Fantastic." It was gorgeous. Will had an artistic bent, and Greg liked being marked. He'd toyed with the idea of suggesting that someone tattoo Will's art onto him, but he liked the time they spent together, repeating the patterns. It was a thing they did, and he liked that it was always new and fresh.

And this time, it was the words 'Greg is Loved', carefully worked into the looping patterns.

 There was no stopping the curl of his mouth, or the way he shifted and leaned in to kiss Will, soft and warm, and he knew that Will knew he was loved, too.


End file.
